Black angel meets wingless bird
by Mad Rollinstone
Summary: Alucardx Seras. Alucard meets one older than he and Anderson. More of a vampire expert than both. But what kind of creature is she?
1. Chapter 1

**Well this has been taking a long time in the making as I was working on a competition entry which I might post just to see what people think. Technically this is a trinity blood crossover but none of the trinity blood characters actually appear its just ideas from it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters.**

_Alucard forced Seras up against a wall before he started licking her neck. Seras felt his fangs pierce her throat and moaned at the ecstasy brought with the bite. She felt rather than heard him chuckle before he released his fangs from her throat. His hands found her ass and her began squeezing it as he lick the remaining blood off her neck. He looked at her greedily with his crimson eye before his had locked her arms at her sides. _

_He tried to kiss her but she turned her head away in embarrassment. Instead he bit down on her lower lip and watched as the blood streamed down hr neck an under the open top of her shirt. He tore open her top realising her arms which wrapped themselves around his neck as he lick the blood of her boobs and followed it up to her lips again which opened to welcome his tongue. _

_The two of them kick off their shoes as Seras unbuttoned her master top and took it off along with his vest and coat. Alucard flicked his head sending his hat and glasses to the floor and smiling as he heard the glasses smash. Alucard slipped his hand behind her back and removed her bra with a flick of his fingers. His hands needed her boobs as they kissed again, letting their tongue play around in Seras's mouth. _

_He reached for her skirt with his left hand as his right pulled her hand to his crotch. _

Seras awoke panting from her erotic dream. She was sure that id she still had a heartbeat it would have beaten right out of her chest. It had been happening lately, in fact ever since she'd began sleeping in her coffin. He sat up remaining still in her up right position before hitting her face rapidly for a minute of to clear the dream from her mind.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid. What if he finds out?" She told herself as she slipped lightly out of her coffin. She grabbed her uniform as she pulled her short nightie down lower. "I need a bath!"

She slipped out of her room, yellow uniform in hand. She was supposed to meet the newly hired mercenaries tonight and she still had an hour before they were to arrive. She opened the bathroom door on the first floor to make sure no one was around before she slipped inside and started running the hot water in the huge sunken spa bath. It took around five minutes to completely fill before Seras allowed herself to fall in. She relaxed in the waters warmth before she started washing herself unaware that someone was in the shadows watching her.

Alucard couldn't help but feel like a pervert as he watched the naked Seras bathing. He knew all about her dreams. Fuck he even helped her in some of them. He was I pride filled, vampire king, the most powerful the world had ever known but that didn't mean he couldn't feel lust. He watched her until she started to get out before he evaporated back into his dungeon room.

Alucard sat back him his chair and pretended to sleep was Walter slipped in to watch him. He stayed still pretending to sleep for a while as he heard the mercenaries enter the mansion. He heard Integra speaking to their captain who laughed like it was some kind of joke. He heard them laugh at his fledgling and that made him angry so he decided top pay the humans a visit by phasing through a wall and laughing at their shock knowing he'd be scolded later.

Meanwhile in the outskirts of Las Vegas. It was early evening as a lone woman in a long black trench coat walked up to a seemingly abandoned house. it was dilapidated to the point where it was almost falling down, six ghouls guarded the door. From the shadows of her coat she drew a huge axe and before the ghouls could even register her she severed their head from their rotting bodies. More ghouls came from upstairs but none were able to shoot.

"this your so weak its not even funny." she told the freak vampire at the top of the stairs as he finished off with a little girl making her furious. She swung her axe wildly slicing into pieces the remaining ghouls. He looked at her before dropping the lifeless corpse to the floor and then kicking it viciously to the wall before he tore it apart.

"A whore like you could never destroy a powerful Vampire like me at night!" he told her cockily. "You listening whore? You're going to die!"

She looked up at him glaring showing her face for the first time. She was white blonde, pretty with brown eyes and wearing rectangular framed glasses.. She reached for he glasses and took them off and put then away in her pocket.

"'Crusnik' initiating operation capacity at 40% capacity" she cried viciously as her eyes turned red and fangs grew. Her white hair seemed to crown her as she began to say something else. "Tempest!"

Lightening racked through his body as if it were some conducting metal but when it ended he realised he was still standing and began to laugh at the strange vampire before him. Given confidence from the blood he'd consumed only recently he lunged at her only to land face first on the floor.

"What are you?" he demanded as he got to his feet. He stood their looking at her. Suddenly he began to shake with fear as he looked into those horrible red eyes.

"I'm a Crusnik, a vampire that lives of the blood of other vampires. You may only be an imitation but your blood will be enough to keep my cannibalistic blood at bay. And due to my lighting shorting out your chip your masters will know nothing of me!" she sneered before grabbing him by the throat and forcing her teeth to his neck. He cried with pain from the bit as he felt his blood being drained away by the monster.

She threw his weak body to the ground before sending the blessed silver heel of her high heels through his heart. Once he was destroyed she walked over to the girl's corpse taking back control of her body and closed her eyes before replacing her glasses. She hid away her axe again before setting the house alight and leaving, making a phone call as she did.

"I'm sorry little one, I was too slow." a few tears escaped her eyes as she thought about the little girl before taking out her mobile phone. "Done boss so where's my money and drugs."

She suddenly began coughing as her blood started to react to the intake of vampire blood. Reaching into her bag she took out a needle and filled it with an opaque yellow liquid before injecting it into her left arm. She waited for a while as her blood stabilized herself.

"I don't want to go back to that!"

**Please review. THIS IS REDONE AND A THANKS TO CMYK. **

**Mad Rollinstone. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for my bad writing style but it can't be helped I'm not very well at the moment but I do try so please keep reading. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or trinity blood. **

Seras found herself pressed up against the back wall in her master's bedroom, right behind his throne. Alucard forced his tongue into her mouth and let her suck it as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her fingers began to play with his long black locks as he allowed his arms to wrap around her waist. They remained that way for a good while before Alucard pulled away and took in his fledgling's embarrassed face.

She was blushing as bright a red as her blood lacking body would allow. She couldn't even remember why she'd come down to his room. He grinned evilly at her just as Walter burst into the room alongside Pip and a couple of his men. Alucard growled before stepping away from her and letting her slide slowly to the floor.

Walter shook his head as Alucard sat on his throne completely ignoring Seras as Pip and his men struggled not to laugh but a quick glare directed at them from the devil himself shut them up.

"Sir Integra has called for a meeting between the Vatican, the Sash Company and us!" he began before Alucard interrupted.

"What's this Sash Company?" he inquired sounding bored as Seras rose to her feet and headed for the door. Before he spoke to her mentally. "_I'll finish with you later, kitten!" _

"A company that hunts vampires in the USA for money and apparently their trump card is very good." replied Walter wondering why Seras was blushing again before putting it down to embarrassment.

"Hunting Vampires for money? How disgusting have they no pride?" he asked Walter as the old butler shook his head.

Alucard walked into the round table conference room in the Hellsing mansion. Following closely behind was his Fledgling Seras. They took their position behind Sir Integra along with Walter and Pip. Enrico Maxwell sat halfway down the table with a glaring Anderson, Yumi, and Henkil behind him. At the far end of the table sat a lone woman of thirty that look as if she was waiting for someone.

"How long is it going to take your operative to get here? You said she was still in America." cried sir Integra angrily to the woman who just sat their calmly.

"She will be here in a minute!" she said calmly, her southern accent clear and commanding.

"She's in bloody America! How can she be here in a minute?" this time Maxwell spoke. His voice like ice.

Suddenly a dark shadow in the shape of a door was cast upon the back wall before it went clear as if it became a window. Through it, it showed a young woman with glasses standing on the other side before stepping across the threshold and into the room. They all watched as the portal went black again before disappearing.

"Yo!" was all she said before standing behind her boss. Alucard studied her for a moment wondering how a human could perform such a technique before Anderson spoke.

"Are we blessed with the presence of a witch?" he said sneering at the woman.

"In some respects I guess you could call me a witch!" was her answer. It clearly displeased most of the room though Seras started with awe. Alucard glared at his fledgling who quickly gain control of herself and stood up straight behind him, sticking her huge bust out. Sir Integra turned to Maxwell.

"May I introduce the chairman of the Sash Company Miss Eleanor Reegus and her company's trump card? What was your name again?" asked sir Integra a little flustered that she'd forgotten.

"Marianna!" she replied in a polite tone. "Pleasure to meet you all!"

Alucard was quite stunned that she was so polite but something didn't feel right about and it was obvious he fledgling did to. So much so she even took a step back to Marianna's distress.

"Well anyway!" continued sir Integra. "It's a pleasure to offer the Sash company new employment for their trump card while mine are away."

**Please review and sorry for my spelling a sentence set out. **

**Mad Rollinstone **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters.**

Anderson and Marianna circled each other like predators as they glared menacingly at each other. Suddenly Marianna started to laugh at them. She brought her hands up to her face a continued to snigger as Anderson continued his glare.

"Sorry I just can't do this. I can't hold a glare at something I don't hate for very long and you look so funny." Anderson sneered at her before drawing a bayonet out of each sleeve and charging at her head on. He swung both wide in an attempt to kill her only to find his attacks easily dodged with the speed of a vampire. "Tempest!"

A massive thunderbolt crashed down from the sky. Striking Anderson before being absorbed into the earth. Anderson stood standing a blackened mess before he coughed a cloud of ash and fell to the floor. Marianna winced as she looked at his still body before Anderson suddenly grabbed her leg and hurled her to the floor.

Anderson stood grinning madly at Marianna who was still on the floor before him. From their positions it was if Anderson was going to rape her. Marianna stood and glared at him properly for the first time. Anderson fought down the cold shiver he felt and drew more bayonets before throwing them at her.

"I hate things that won't stay down when they're supposed to!" their was a clang from metal crashing into metal as her axe smashed through the bayonets sending the pieces flying everywhere in a cloud of shiny dust. "Tempest!"

Marianna's axe became live with electricity as she charged at full speed towards father Anderson and brought her axe back for a swing at his head. Dark chains shot out of the ground as she entered a small battlefield created by her boss.

"That's enough unless you want me to stop your drug supply and seal you for eternity!" cried Eleanor as her subordinate was chained mid air. Marianna nodded before dropping to the floor as the chains were released. Marianna dropped agilely to her feet before allowing the shadows to take away her axe as she walked towards her boss who handed her a needle filled with the yellow liquid. Marianna took the needle and injected it into her left arm before creating another portal and leaving to the relief of Eleanor and Maxwell.

"That was close!" relieved that hi9s best trump card was not headless. He was curious though of the power that the woman beside him possessed. "What was that you used?"

"It's called sealing and curse marks. The curse marks make the battle field and allow me to attack while the seals allow me to restrain. They'll all draw in blood to make them affective." she answered smiling sweetly with an almost evil tone to her voice.

Maxwell smiled uneasily before looki9ng up at sir Integra who just shrugged. This seemed to be new to her as well. He looked back at the woman who was heading for her car before glaring back at Anderson who seemed displeased with the interruption.

**Sorry its so short but there will be more which includes more AxS**

**please review**

**Mad Rollinstone**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters. **

* * *

><p>Alucard held Seras steady against the wall as he licked over the bite marks that he'd used to turn her not so long ago. Seras kept her arms by her sides as she blushed a soft pink due to her lack of blood. Alucard pulled her gently to his chest and let her turn her face away in embarrassment before he stuck his fangs into her old wounds and started to drink the sweet blood that pooled out of the wound. Seras moaned at the ecstasy of the bite before she fainted from lack of blood.<p>

Picking the unconscious vampire up in his arms he carried her to her coffin. Laying her down gently he looked at her face and kissed her on the lips before taking the opportunity to fondle her huge breasts. closing the lid on the coffin he breath a sigh of relief before letting in Pip and his men to nail her in while he returned to his room to change. Parts of him wanting to kill Pip for being anywhere near her while she was asleep.

* * *

><p>Alucard was pissed of! No, he was furious! How could his fledging still be asleep at six o'clock in the evening? He had wanted to play with her before Pip arrived to take them out for their investigation. Taking the lid of her coffin off, debating whether or not to be a total sleaze and grope her in her sleep. His pride held him back though. He couldn't begin to understand the reason he felt this way about her.<p>

At first he thought it lust but he lusted for many things, to kill, to murder, blood. This was different though. It was true that he lusted after her body but there was a part of him that never wanted to hurt her. He'd even gone as far to shield her from the insanity that he was when he first turned her. A ruckus outside distracted him from his thoughts as he watched the pitiful human police gather outside the hotel followed closely by news crews.

He finally heard his Police girl stir just as a helicopter came to the window. He heard Seras stir and leaned over her in her coffin.

"Wake up!" he watched smirking wildly as she mumbled a greeting. "Get Up! You have to see this!"

"Wha-! What's going on?" she questioned warily before spying the massive helicopter outside the window shining its lights inside. "Wha-Wha-What? What is-What the?

"Come. It's time for War!" he told her gleefully.

* * *

><p>Alucard was fuming with rage once again! After the meeting with the Queen, Integra had yelled at him to take a bath. Screaming that he stank of blood. What the hell did she expect him to smell of after massacring all those dogs for her. He didn't want one having a hatred for water. Even Pip had laughed at him which made everything even more humiliating. He sat in the bath with his head just above the sickly hot water before Seras poked her head in. She blushed when she saw him and attempted to leave before he called her back.<p>

"Police girl, why don't you was your master?" She blushed even more but walked in and took of her clothes before collecting the soap of the side. She waded out to him and he turned his back to her so she could start. Hesitantly she placed a hand on one shoulder and made circled with the other as she lathered his back in soap. He could feel her breasts press up against his back and she washed his muscular chest from behind. Suddenly he could no longer contain himself.

He pulled her over his shoulder dunking her suddenly in the water. Just as she started to cough he pulled to him with her back pressed up against his chest before letting his hands roam all over her. He started to massage her breasts as he pressed his growing erection up against her ass. She gasped slightly before he turned her to face him and forced his tongue between her parted lips. He pushed her up against the side of the bath still kissing her as his hands prised open her legs.

Seras looked up at him still blushing before spreading her legs even wider. Making him smile evilly. Before he suddenly frown as he heard his master taking Walter before calling his name. He got out and dried himself leaving a very displeased Seras behind how just staying the water watching him before he dressed himself and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review<strong>

**Mad Rollinstone**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this has taken so long but I was working on this story that got stuck in my head and I'm still not finished but I need to take a break so heres the next instalment of this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters.**

The vivid memory of her dead mother's corpse being raped brought tears of panic to Sera's eyes as she held her hands to her face as the horrifying illusion ended. Lieutenant Zorin Blitz raised her gleaming scythe in preparation to lop of Seras's arm when she felt something else materialise behind her. A shiver was sent down both Vampire and human spines as Marianna entered the hallway through a portal. She wore an enraged look on her normally pretty face as she ground her teeth in disgust. Taking long strides she stalked over to Zorin and her remaining vampire troops. Zorin shouted an order in German which obviously meant to fire at Marianna as that was exactly what the freak vampires started to do.

All the bullets fired seemed to miss her completely as she continued to stalk forward at a slow pace. Her expression remained the same as she used her huge battle axe to slice through the remaining freaks before turning to Zorin. Zorin thrust her hand onto the wall in fear and smiled as her words and runes poured off her arm and surrounded her opponent. Looks of fear crossed Zorin's face as she saw what she was showing her opponent. Marianna forced her hand threw Zorin's chest and watched in disgust as she fell to the floor with a look of fear still on her face.

"Drink her blood Seras you need strength you pitiful excuse of a Vampire!" Marianna order Seras in a tone full of hatred. Seras shivered and for once did as she was told. Taking Zorin's face in her hands she bit down with as much force as she could on the still breathing Lieutenant and to her shock drained her first victim of all her blood. Licking her fangs Seras stood before sprouting shadows from her back and grabbing onto Marianna's waist before taking flight into the smoky dawn sky.

* * *

><p>Eleanor and Integra fought off as many of the continuing onslaught of vampires as their abilities would allow. Eleanor was superior in the battle as she used seemingly simple runes to kill the oncoming vampires and seals to create a barrier to protect herself and Integra from bullets. Integra cut down with her sword the Vampires Eleanor missed. Eleanor smiled at the wonderful team they made. Unfortunately there were soon too many for the both of them they both missed one Vampire who was about to tear out Sir Integra's throat when a blessed bayonet shot through the air and straight through its skull.<p>

"Ye need a hand?" asked Anderson as the rest of section 13 engaged the vampires along with him. Blood from both sides spurted everywhere as the battle began. Serval member of section 13 had their throats ripped out while Anderson Killed the most vampires sending their decapitated heads across the street. Stuck into walls with his bayonets. Once the blood bath was over Anderson turned to Eleanor with and almost evil smile on his face.

"Where's your pet witch? I'd thought you'd use her to protect you! Well never mind it just makes it easier to carry out my orders!" with that he drew a bayonet and stabbed the leader of Sash through the stomach and left her to fall to the ground in shock.

"Eleanor!" cried Sir Integra as she rushed to her new dying friend's side. She watched in shock as Eleanor began to laugh despite the pain she was obviously in.

"Fool! Now no one can control her, Marianna will die and the monster will be realised. Your only hope is to tear out her heart and burn It." she grinned before her breathing stopped and her eyes glazed over. Sir Integra glanced over at Anderson, furious at section 13.

"What the hell was that for and what do her fucking last words mean?"

* * *

><p>Seras beamed as her master stroked her hair out of her face. She loved to receive such attention from her master, she was happy to please him no matter what it took. She'd even finally drunken blood. As the imamate moment between master and servant continued Marianna collapsed coughing purple blood. Anderson knelt beside her in confusion as she fumbled through her pockets to find them all empty.<p>

"Where's Eleanor?" she shouted in panic before coughing more purple blood. her body began to shake and tears of pain and fear poured out of just her right eye.

"I killed the witch! you belong to section thirteen now!" Anderson told her with a smile as she continued to shake with even Alucard staring at her now.

"You idiot! Now I'm going to die and it will be free!" she told them as her left eye turned red and mad everyone including Alucard shiver. She began to scream in pain as fangs grew and her other eye turned red. She stood while her hair formed a crown on top of her head. Black wings sprouted from her back, tearing her shirt so all she wore on her torso was a bra. Black nails grew into pointed claws as she danced towards the freak vampires in the middle of London. She soon found her pace too slow and took flight as she flew towards her prey, using lighting to take down the Zeppelins forcing their passengers including the major to flee the falling air ships.

Hellsing and section 13 began to chase her as the crusaders approached London. As they landed the newly awakened Crusnik landed in the middle of the freak Vampire ranks with a menacing smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review I'm sorry it took so long. <strong>

**Mad Rollinstone**


End file.
